Saying Goodbye
by Incognitus
Summary: They've been gone for exactly a year now and today I went to the cemetery to say goodbye. A one-shot about her feelings a year after "they" died. Please read and review. PG-13 because of cuss word somewhere in story. One-shot.


**A/N: I was just sitting around, thinking about death when this popped into my head and now I finally got time to write it so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: sigh As much as it pains me to admit, J.K.R. owns everything except for the plot of this story. sighs again**

I woke up all of a sudden, tears streaming down my face. That was one of my worst nightmares and it came on this day every month. But this time was different, this time, it was THE day. The day it all started, the day my life ended.

I got up out of my bed, knowing what I had to do and knowing that I had to do it now, before anyone else got up, now, at the time that all of it ended at.

I put on my black dress and my cloak and apparated there, to the cemetery. I walked through the graveyard until I got to the center, where their graves were. As I stood there, I got flashbacks of my nightmare, of that day, exactly one year ago.

_ It was a battle like no other. Just about everyone over the age of seventeen was there, and some people who weren't._

I stopped in front of a tombstone and cried.

**Ronald Weasley**

_I heard a masculine voice scream, "NO! Not Ron!"_

**1980-1997**

_ There was a flash of green light and just about everyone stopped fighting._

**A great brother, loyal husband, and brave friend.******

_ I ran over to the boy who fell, a red-haired seventeen-year-old. Harry, the seventeen-year-old who had screamed, and I tried to shake Ron awake, but it was no use._

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. You were always my favorite brother, partially because we were the closest in age, but mainly because you were so down-to-earth, humble, and so damn brave. It's just not fair, you finally get what you always wanted, fame of your own and not just known as Harry Potter's best friend, a hero in your own right, but you were never alive to see it." I then walked to the grave right beside it and continued to sob, but this time, for my best friend.

**Hermione Granger-Weasley**

_ Suddenly, we heard several screams of shock and terror before we were blinded by green light. We slowly opened our eyes, fearing what we would see._

**1980-1997**

_ The ground was littered with the dead bodies of people we knew and loved, including Ron's brunette, bushy-haired fiancée._

**A brilliant scholar, brave friend, and a kind wife.******

"Why Hermione, why? Why did this have to be the one time you got distracted? Why did this have to be the one time that your brilliant mind and excellent observational skills didn't notice something coming towards you? Why did you have to stop for that split-second? Why did you have to die?" I walked over to the last, and plainest, grave and sobbed even more.

**Harry Potter**

_ "Ginny, NO! Watch out!"_

**1980-1997**

_ The shout brought my attention back to the danger and I spun around, my red hair flying out about my face and it seemed as though the whole world had stopped._

**A true and selfless friend, the bravest of us all, he had the true qualities of every house.**

_There was a flash of green light that was heading towards my until someone jumped in front of it, killing Lord Voldemort and himself in the process. That person just happened to be a raven-haired, green-eyed, seventeen-year-old hero._

"They don't need to tell us that, Harry. Everyone knew it. I kept them from putting 'The Boy Who Lived' on there, though. I knew you always hated it, that wasn't what you wanted to be known for. Besides, I thought that it might look a little weird on a tombstone. Well, there's not much that I wanted to say, besides, well I love you and happy anniversary." I stood there for a long time, just crying my heart out, looking at the diamond engagement ring and the wedding band on my hand. I still hadn't taken them off, even though it had been a year since he had died. It was so hard to believe that I only got to be married for a few hours, before having my love ripped away from me. When the sun finally finished coming up, I left the cemetery, feeling oddly at peace with myself.

Unbeknownst to the red-headed girl, there were five people sitting by watching her.

"She grew up quickly, Albus, too quickly," the woman said. She usually had a very stern face, but now it was looking at the young girl with pity.

"I know, Minerva, I know. They were meant to be soulmates, and now he's gone. She will never be able to fully recover, but let's hope, for her sake, that she will be able to move on with her life," the old man said. "Come on, let's leave. We have many things to do."

The other three people still stood silently watching the young girl cry over their graves. No one could see them, except for other dead people.

"She's just so sad, Ron. I just wish that I could have had more time with her, given her more happiness to live with," the raven-haired boy said.

"I know, Harry, I know. But there's nothing that we can do about it," the red-haired boy said.

"Like Ron said, there's nothing we can do to change the past, so let's just let her know that we heard her," the girl said.

The three of them said their thanks to the young lady at their graves and watched as she leaved, looking more calm than she had for a year.

**A/N: This was so sad, but I had to write it. It was just calling out to me, haunting my every thought, until I wrote it. I hope that you'll find the time to review.**


End file.
